onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 896
Chapter 896 is titled "The Last Request". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 28: Hajrudin Arc - On the deserter list of Buggy's Delivery: The New Giant Warrior Pirates captain, Hajrudin. Short Summary While the Fire Tank Pirates struggle to outpace Big Mom, the Straw Hats draw closer to Cacao Island with Sanji and Pudding sneaking in. With the former fiancés about to part ways, Pudding makes one last request of Sanji. In the Mirro-World, Luffy and Katakuri trade a few words after their clash before Katakuri falls unconscious. The Big Mom Pirates and Straw Hats wonder how Luffy will escape, but Pekoms approaches Luffy, having donned a disguise and captured Brûlée. He wishes to help the Straw Hats escape to honor Pedro's sacrifice. Long Summary At 12:28 AM on Cacao Island, one of the decuplets ponders the possibility of Luffy beating Katakuri and is quickly chided, with even Oven refusing to recognize any chance of it happening. Raisin suggests that Luffy will attempt to capture Brûlée, and his crewmates readily agree with that possibility. Unbeknownst to them, Sanji is hiding in a nearby alley, and notes grimly that if Luffy cannot quickly lose the hordes of pirates then they will both meet their end. He tells Pudding, who is sitting farther down the alley, that they will have to part ways when Luffy comes out, and he remembers the atypical way they came to meet. Sanji thanks Pudding for her help, causing Pudding to be torn, as she had actively worked against him and intended to murder him before, but Sanji does not mind and says he is glad she was his fiancee. Pudding weeps, and tells Sanji she has one last request for him as she takes his cigarette out of his mouth. At 12:37 in the Mirro-World, Luffy and Katakuri have both landed their final attacks on each other. The ground underneath Luffy crumbles away after his final clash with Katakuri and he falls down unconcious as Gear Fourth deactivates. Shortly afterwards, Katakuri collapses as well. At 12:40 on Whole Cake Island, Morgans talks about the news spectacle it would be if the Straw Hats managed to escape from Totto Land, causing Mont-d'Or to get angered as he assures Morgans that their excessive forces will crush the Straw Hats, saying that even Gol D. Roger would not be able to escape their concentrated might. He tells Morgans to cover the executions of the Straw Hats instead, and Stussy remarks on his brutality. At 12:43, Big Mom and Prometheus are close enough to the Nostra Castello to start torching it, and Bege's crew members beg him to drop off the cake and escape, but Bege tells them not to falter and to remain together in the face of death. Two minutes later, the Straw Hats are on course to make it to Cacao Island by 1:00, but they express concerns about Luffy not being able to get out of the Mirro-World and meet them without Brûlée. Two more minutes later in the Mirro-World, Luffy regains consciousness and pulls himself out of the chasm, with the rendezvous plans fresh in his mind. However, Katakuri gets up and stands in Luffy's way. The Sweet Commander asks if Luffy will return and defeat Big Mom, and Luffy affirms this, saying he will become Pirate King. Katakuri remarks that Luffy is seeing far into the future as blood spurts out from a wound on his chest and he falls unconscious onto his back. Luffy puts his extra hat over Katakuri's mouth before walking off, and he soon hears the devastated cries of Brûlée as she sees her defeated older brother. She herself has been captured and tied up by Pekoms, who has disguised himself as "Nazoms", and has retrieved her to rescue Luffy, as he wants to honor Pedro's memory by helping the Straw Hat escape. At 12:50, Cacao Island comes into the Straw Hats' sight, and Sanji warns them to not get too close to the fleet, saying he will bring Luffy to the ship when he comes out. Five minutes pass, and with five minutes to go, Oven has his crewmates ready their weapons as they prepare to ambush Luffy. Quick References Chapter Notes *The battle between Luffy and Katakuri has ended with Katakuri defeated. *Sanji and Pudding are back at Cacao Island and Sanji plans to part ways with Pudding when Luffy returns. **Pudding makes one final request to Sanji. *The Straw Hats' promised rendezvous time is a few minutes away. *Pekoms captures Brûlée and intends to help Luffy. Characters Arc Navigation